1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of ladders, and to the particular field of accessories for ladders.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many tasks require the use of an extension ladder to complete. Just about any work on or near the ceiling of a room will require a ladder.
Using a ladder while performing a task may require skill, balance and dexterity. These traits can, and are, generally acquired by workers and craftsmen. However, no matter how proficient a worker is, he must still have some part of his concentration directed to maintaining his balance on the ladder while competing a task.
For example, a paper hanger must balance on a ladder while feeding paper from a roll, applying adhesive, and keeping the paper in place. While many paper hangers successfully achieve these goals, it would make their jobs easier if one or more of these tasks could be carried out by an accessory.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory for a ladder that will permit a worker to direct most of his concentration to completing the task.
More specifically, there is a need for an accessory for a ladder that will assist a paper hanger in directing as much of his concentration on the task of hanging paper as possible.
Any accessory that is intended to make a task easier should not require a great deal of work to set up, or its objective will be vitiated. Therefore, there is a need for an accessory for a ladder that will assist a paper hanger in directing as much of his concentration on the task of hanging paper as possible and which is easy to assemble and to disassemble from a ladder.
To be most effective, any accessory that is intended to hold work items on a ladder must hold those items in the most convenient location on the ladder where those items will be easily accessible to a worker balancing on the ladder. Otherwise, the objectives of the accessory may be defeated.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory for a ladder that will assist a paper hanger in directing as much of his concentration on the task of hanging paper as possible and will locate the items needed for the task in a position that is most convenient for the worker.